A Rainy Day Revised
by Silens Unus
Summary: I have a new chapter now, forgive me. This story's summary is: After being betrayed by the Inners Usagi escapes to the DBZ dimension with the Outers to find peace. But evil has other plans for Usagi and the Outers. Can they survive this newest threat?
1. Betrayal

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, though it would be very cool if I did.

A/N:I will be using attacks and the story line from the manga for Sailor Moon, but I will use the Cartoon Network TV show for DBZ.  I will try to come out with at least one chapter a week, please forgive me if I don't.  Oh yeah, don't forget to review please.  I enjoy feedback even if they are flames. ^_^

 "."Talking

'.' Thinking

Talking Telepathically

(Authors Note)

**Chapter One:**

**Betrayal**

          As the lone figure in the park mourned for lost friends and a lost love the world cried with her.  The tears she shed mingled with the rain that fell all over Tokyo.  The figure sat on _their_ bench and cried until she had no tears to cry, then she just let the dry sobs wrack her body.  The sky seemed to sense her tears were gone so it rained with a force none had seen in a long time.  Drenching those who were stupid enough to go out into a storm of sorrow.  There was nobody else in the park, that's why the youma attacked her.  She was all alone and consumed by sorrow, which is why the girl never sensed it coming.  The youma leaped from a tree and grabbed her around the throat preparing to drain her life energy.  The girl looked into the eyes of the youma and saw a way to escape this world where all her sorrow was.  The youma at first was surprised that the human didn't fight back but he quickly dismissed the thought and started to drain her of her life's energy before those stupid Sailor Scouts came.  Intent as he was on draining the girl's energy he did notice the yellow light coming towards him in time to dodge out of the way and still keep a hold of the girl.

            "Let her go." Growled a voice behind him.  He slowly turned and looked at the four figures behind him.

            "What no speech?  Aren't you fighting for love and justice and all that sappy stuff?" The youma said sarcastically.

            "Not this time, this time we fight to kick your ass."  This statement came from the youngest one.

            "Saturn, what have I told you about your language?"  Scolded the aqua haired one.  "But she is right we will kick your ass."  With this said she pointed a mirror at him and said, "SUBMARINE REFLECTION" this shot a beam of aqua energy at the youma who turned to dust.  'He was easily to beat why didn't the Princess fight back.'  She turned to walk towards her love, who had gone over caught the princess when the youma had dropped her, and asked, "Is she alright?"

            "No," this came not from Uranus but from Pluto.  They all looked at her for an explanation.  "She is very close to death not only physically but emotionally.  The inner scouts, under the influence of Mamoru, **(A/N:I think that's how you spell it.)** have betrayed her and now she is an empty shell, which is way, she wouldn't fight back.  It is also why the Queen told us to come here, she knew her daughter would have let that youma kill her to stop the pain she is feeling right now."

            "Pluto her pulse is getting very faint, I can barely feel it."  Uranus sounded scared, "Saturn help her please."  Pleaded the blond scout.  Saturn bent down beside her and placed her hands above her chest, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

            "I cannot heal her enough to bring from the brink without killing myself.  Which I will gladly do."

**No Sailor Saturn, you will not waist your life on me.  **The mind voice of Princess Serenity was heard loud and clear in all their minds.

            "But Koneko-chan let her help you, she will be reborn.  Please don't leave us all alone," this final plea came from the crying Uranus.

No, I don't deserve your loyalty.  I am not fit to be Queen even my best friends think so, even my soul mate.  Please let me die, I don't want to live anymore.  Who wants to live when no one loves you? 

            "But we love you Princess.  I don't care what you say I will heal you."  With this said Saturn leaned down and started to send her healing magic into their beloved Princess when a white barrier came up around her.  

"Usagi, stop please you can't hold the barrier and live."

That, my dear friend, is the point.  By the time I can no longer hold the barrier it will be to late for Saturn to heal me.  I know you all love me, but you cannot give me the love of being held in your soul mates arms and feeling safe.  Please remember I love all of you, Haruka don't kill the inners they may have betrayed me but I still love them.  Michiru try to make sure Haruka doesn't kill the inners.  Setsuna try to spend more time on earth, don't stay to long by your Gate of Time.  Hotaru stay the same sweet girl you are and don't be too hard on your family when you're a teenager.  I must ask that the four of you protect my daughter, I will use my last wish of the crystal (A/N would someone tell me how to spell the Japanese version of the crystal. ^_^) to make sure my daughter is safe I will wish her to you.  Please remember you are Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru as well as Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn.  You are humans with feelings.  I will miss you guys.  With this the barrier flared a bright white so bright they had to cover their eyes then it flashed silver and went out.  They looked down and saw that Usagi had stopped breathing.

"No, this can't be happening.  We can't loose her," cried a hysterical Uranus.  Pluto though was still very calm, she bent down and but her garnet orb on the Princess's head.  She sat there for a second and then her eyes flew open.

"We can still save her there is still enough of her alive, but we will have go to another dimension.  Do you agree to go with her to protect her from whatever may be there and to help her through this difficult time."

"Yes."  They all replied at the same time with the same determination.

"But what of Chibi-Usa what will happen to her."  Asked a scared Saturn.

"She will be sent to us once the crystal has finished with Usagi's wish.  Are you ready," after getting affirmatives from all of them she slammed the butt of her time staff on the ground seven times and started chanting the ancient and forgotten words that would open the door to another dimension.  Uranus picked up Usagi in her arms and closed her eyes preparing herself for the excruciating pain of time travel.  She felt herself fall through the portal that Pluto had opened beneath them her stomach leaving as they went into a free fall.  She felt the intense feeling of being pulled in a thousand different directions.  Then the worst part happened, when they passed into the new dimension, she could feel the barrier eating into her causing deep gashes in her skin and burning her soul since she was using her own soul to protect her Koneko-chan.  When she opened her eyes she saw they were on a giant platform in the sky.  She looked around and saw a group of people standing in front of a bunch of orange balls.

"Dende, I need your help!!"  Screamed the Senshi of Time.

"You know I cannot help you Pluto, you are asking for punishment from the Council of Guardians by just being here," Dende said to Pluto.

"If you don't help the universe is doomed, this is Serenity betrayed by her Inner senshi protected by the Outer," her face softened into one of misery.  "Please save our friend," Dende looked at her and nodded.  "But I will have to punish all five of you."

"We don't care as long as you save her," cried Uranus. 

"Alright place her on the ground," Uranus complied and then knelt next to her holding her hand.  Dende placed his hands above her chest a pale yellow light was coming out of his hands and healing Usagi.  She took one giant breath and fell asleep.  "Now are you ready for the punishment?"

"Yes we are."  Stated Pluto.  Dende then shot four beams of light from his fingers aimed at the four Sailor Scouts.


	2. Punishment

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer:  I unfortunately do **_NOT_** own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  I am just can't draw that well.

A/N: Hello minna, well hear is the next chapter in my horrendously bad first Fan fiction ever.  Please be gentle don't flame me to much.^_^ Like before I will use manga for Sailor Moon and the TV show for DBZ.  Oh by the way if I screw up on any attacks, timelines, or names please let me know so I can change it.  Thanks minna.

Chapter Two:

Punishment

          The four beams of light hit each of the Outer Sailor Scouts and enveloped them in a pale yellow light.  As the four were surrounded by light it slowly turned a deep purple.  A deep voice came out of Dende's mouth, one obviously not his own.

"You Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Earth's Time Stream have violated our cardinal rule and entered another's dimension with people other then yourself.  Your punishment is to be banned from using your Guardian powers until the Goddess in your company has reached the age of 18.  You will be allowed your Sailor Pluto powers to protect the Goddess, but you will be reduced in body to look like you are 16.  Those in your company will be reduced in age.  Haruka and Michiru you will be taken from your current age of 20 to the age of 14.  Hotaru you will be taken from the age of 14 to the age of 8.  Tsukino Usagi will be taken from the age of 18 to the age 12.  You will retain your powers as Sailor Scouts and the memories of your past life."  While Dende was saying this there princess dresses appeared on their bodies and the marks of their respected planets in their forehead.  The four Outer senshi were lifted up into the air and their bodies started to shrink.  As the light faded they were set gently back on the ground, their clothes changed into there sailor fuku's.  The sailor scouts looked at each other and de-transformed colors surrounding them obscuring them from view.  The Z fighters looked at them in shock as the colors dimmed and they were wearing different clothes.  Hotaru was wearing her signature black outfit, Setsuna was wearing a deep purple tank top and black jeans, Haruka was wearing a loose white mans button up collared shirt with loose black dress pants, Michiru was wearing a flowing green and blue flower print dress.  Dende looked at the still form of the girl in front of him.  "You who are destined to rule the Earth and protect the galaxy, you are punished by the Council of Guardians."  He pointed both palms at the girl and an a stream of deep purple shot at the girl, just before it hit her a white light surrounded the girl in a shield, underneath the shield the girls dress turned into her beautiful pure white princess dress.  Dende concentrated and the stream of light became more powerful and turned pitch black.  In response the white shield flared around the girl before going silver and collapsing.  The black energy enveloped her and she screamed in pain before jolting awake.  Her dress looked like it was a mirror shattering.

"Where am I?"  The girl asked in a frightened voice looking around with fear in her eyes until her gaze fell on her four friends, "But I thought I died, I thought I was finally free."  Everyone on the lookout could here the sorrow in her voice and sees the lack of life in her eyes.

"You should know by now Usagi that we wouldn't let you go that easily."  Said Haruka walking up beside her and offering her a hand to help her up.  Usagi took it and stood up.  

"But how can I be alive, I used all my energy to keep Hotaru from healing me and making my wish for Chibi-Usa?"

"Well you were almost dead but Sailor Pluto took us to another dimension where this young man healed you."  Said the ever-calm Michiru pointing to Dende.

"Wait one second!!"  Yelled an enraged Usagi, "You broke the most sacred rule to being a guardian on the Council of Six just so you could save my life, maybe I didn't want to be saved maybe I would rather have had that youma drain the life out of me!  That would have been a lot less painful than living with the thought of what I did!!!"  She screamed this at Setsuna and then turned her back on them and ran to the edge of Dende's Lookout and jumped off her clothes fluttering behind her as she fell.  The Z fighters all saw tears in her eyes as she fell. (A/N the reason Usagi knows about the lookout being in the air is as the Future Guardian of the GalaxySailor Cosmosand as the past Princess of the Moon she just knew about it)

"NOOO!!"

"Usagi!"

"Princess, don't!"

"Not again!!"  Gohan looked at the tears on the four faces of the girls in front of him and jumped of after the girl.  As he flew after her he soon realized he wasn't going fast enough, so he went Super Saiyajin and sped up his gold ki streaking behind him.  He soon caught the girl in his arms quickly coming to a stop.  He looked down at the girl; he noticed she was unconscious from the fall and that she was wearing a long sleeved pink turtleneck and loose black pants.  'Wow, she's really pretty' he thought and then immediately blushed.  Still looking at her face, 'she's not even at peace in her sleep' he thought.  For her face looked like that of someone fighting demons only she can see.  He slowly flew her back up to Dende's lookout.  When he reached the top he noticed the four girls were holding each other and crying, the Z fighters were staring at these strange girls who had come from another dimension.  Gohan cleared his throat; this caused every eye on the lookout to look at him.  The tall shorthaired one ran up to him and took the girl from his arms.  She started rocking her and whispering about "how could she do that to them" and "if you had died I would have killed you myself."  The other three girls came over to make sure she was okay.  Then the youngest of the girls walked up to him.

"Thank you very much for saving our friend.  My name is Hotaru."  The girl bowed respectfully.

"Yes I must also thank you, my name is Setsuna."  This came from the one they called Sailor Pluto.  "The aqua haired one is Michiru and the one holding Usagi is Haruka.  Um.. We were wondering do any of you know a way of this Lookout without flying?"  Setsuna asked.

"No, but me and my friends would be happy to take you down to earth.  By the way my name is Gohan."

"Hey Setsuna why don't we just go back to our dimension.  I really want to wail on the inner scouts for what they did to Koneko-chan."  She growled this and looked ready to kill.

"I am sorry but I can't.  You see the only reason I could go between dimensions is because I had my Guardian powers, but now I don't.  We are stuck here until Usagi reaches the physical age of 18.  Then I will receive my Guardian powers once again and we can leave."

"But Setsuna-mama what are we supposed to do till then?  Where will we stay?"

"You are welcome to stay here."  Offered Dende, "It would be no trouble."  Haruka answered before anyone could even think about it.

"Dende-sama it is kind of you to offer but I would feel better if Koneko-chan was on the ground somewhere safe.  I fear she may try to kill herself again.  We must not let that happen, we must protect our princess now that her closet friends have betrayed her."  Haruka said this softly looking down at Usagi's troubled face with a look of true concern in her eyes.

"I agree with Haruka, it is very important we can keep an eye on her in a safe place." Said Setsuna also looking at her Serenity-hime with compassion and guilt in her eyes.  "Do you know of a place we can stay?"  She asked Dende.

"You can stay with me if you want.  There's plenty of room."  This statement caused the four scouts to look behind them really noticing the Z fighters for the first time.  Hotaru's eyes widened as she saw everyone behind them.

"Who are they," Hotaru said while pointing at the Z fighters.

"Hotaru how many times have I told you it's not polite to point," said a stern voice.

"Sorry Michiru-mama."

"I am not the one you should apologize to."  Hotaru turned a faint shade of red and bowed to the Z fighters.

"Gomen for being rude please forgive me."  The blue haired women who had spoken before spoke again.

" That's ok we are pretty hard not to point at.  But I really must insist you come and stay with me at Capsule Corp. (A/N I will use CC from now on) we have plenty of room and a good medical facility."

"We really don't want to impose," protested Setsuna looking down at the floor.

"I really must insist.  I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you guys and CC needs more girls. Besides I am sure the guys will want to ask you lots of questions."  Insisted the women pointing at the odd group behind her, "Great Scots, I haven't even introduced myself yet.  He he sorry, my name is Bulma Briefs and this is my son Trunks," she indicated the sleeping form in her arms.

"Pleased to meet you Briefs-san, we would be honored to stay at your house until we can find somewhere else to stay."  This came from the quiet Michiru, "I would also like to ask you not to mention any of this to any one.  We must keep the princess safe from harm."  She looked at all of the Z fighters.

"Hey don't worry about us we can keep your secret right guys," this came from Gohan, the young man who had saved Usagi earlier.  He smiled at the girls and turned to Dende, "Um Dende do you think we could summon the dragon now.  We need to wish everyone back."

"Yes your right, I will summon the dragon now.  OH Great Shenlong I summon thee to grant us two wishes of our hearts desire."  He said this with his hands over the strange orange balls, as soon as he finished talking the balls started to glow.  Then a great beam of energy shot out of the balls and formed a giant dragon with yellow eyes.  Hotaru gasped in fear.

"You who have summoned me, you may make two wishes.  Hurry before I grow inpatient"

"Our first wish great dragon is to bring back all those Cell killed."  The dragon's eyes glowed red for a second and then turned yellow once more.

"Your wish has been granted."

"Then our second wish is to bring back Son Go.."

"Hey guys wait."  This was said in a very loud booming voice above them.  As one everyone looked up into the clouds to find a ghost like face.  "You can't wish me back, if you do the Earth will be in constant danger from everyone challenging me.  This was all for the best, I don't blame you Gohan nor should you blame yourself.  Someday I will be back, this is just the next great adventure."  The man in the sky put his hand behind his head and laughed, and then he slowly disappeared from sight.

"Who the hell was that?"  Asked a freaked out Haruka.

"That was my dad," mumbled a crying Gohan.  A tall green man, 'Green?' thought Michiru, laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, really, I am sorry."  Said Setsuna.  The dragon growled and they all looked at it again.

"You have one more wish speak before I grow inpatient."  All the Z Fighters looked at each other, they had decided on this earlier.

"We wish for everyone except those on this lookout to think Mr. Satan killed cell."  They had decided this so they wouldn't be bothered by press and could continue protecting earth in peace.  The dragon's eyes glowed red for 5 minutes.

"Your wish has been granted."  The dragon disappeared and the 7 dragon balls shot up into the sky, they spun in 7 complete circles and then took of in seven different directions.

"Well I suppose we should take these young lady's down to earth."  Said Bulma, "Vegeta you take me down, Gohan you take Usagi, Mirai Trunks you take Hotaru, Yamcha you take Haruka, Tien you take Michiru, and Piccolo you take Setsuna.  Okay lets go."  The before mentioned people all took their assigned senshi around the waist, except Gohan who held Serena princess style.  Then every one took off for CC.  Dende could here Haruka scream one last thing before they took off.

"If you put one finger out of place I will pound you into a pulp, that goes for you to three eyes Michiru is my girl."

 A/N: Hey minna, I wanted to thank every one who reviewed my story.  Anyone who is reading this please let me know if I spelled anything wrong.  I will try to get another chapter out next weak, but it is the first weak of school so no promises.  Please E-mail me if you think you have an interesting story twist, Sailorpixie@hotmail.com , I am always open to suggestions.  Here are all the people who reviewed and some comments.

Naishinnou

Zpan Sven

SkySpirit

Li-chan

Tiera

Catrina

Sam-Samantha

MarsMoonStar

The Watery 

Ryoko

Virgo

i-lee

Setsuna

Moon Ninla

JLSCORPIO78

Cherry Blossoms Little Wolf2

Boy of the Enders

bLue monKie

 Firefly-chan

Nicole

Midnight Lilly

Kelly

Athena

Jachan

Sailor Nova

M.A.

Dolphi

Mooni girl

Midnight Illusions

Merina 

Sarah-Thank you for telling me how to spell Ginzuishou

Hotaru600-I will don't worry

Nikki-I know but I plan to throw in a few twists to make it more interesting

Nick J.-As you can see most of your questions have been answered those that haven't will be answered soon.


	3. Dreams

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer:  I unfortunately do **_NOT_** own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  I am just not that original.

**A/N: Hello how is every one? I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  Though if you didn't please let me know what I did wrong and any suggestions to make it better.  I enjoy flames as well as compliments.  I still have lots to learn and the only way to learn is if you criticize my work.  You could always throw in a few ideas with your review.  Thanks minna it would be very helpful.**

**Chapter Three:**

Dreams 

Usagi had been in a comatose like state for about four months doing nothing but eating and sleeping, but then she had her dream.  She was in a very dark place so dark she couldn't see any thing around her.  She had her hands in front of her as she walked around, after she could tell there was nothing around except the darkness she let her hands fall to her sides and she realized she was wearing her princess dress.  She had always loved the soft fabric of the dress, she ran her hands across her stomach and she felt a slight bump on her stomach.  She gasped in surprise and put both her hands on her stomach, she concentrated on her life pulse and to her great surprise she felt two heartbeats within her.  

"That bastard he got me pregnant when he raped me," she spate out with disgust.  All of a sudden the place she was in was filled with a pure white light, it was so bright she had to close her eyes against the pain.

"My daughter I am sorry you had to go through such terrible pain." Usagi felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she opened her eyes but she only saw spots so she closed her eyes again, "My lovely child please understand that if I had known I would have stopped him and the Inners from hurting you, but you must accept what has happened and move on.  You have your true friends with you, the Outers, and they will never hurt you.  You also have the child within you to care for.  Yes I know you don't want this child because you think it is Mamoru's child, but you are wrong it is not his child.  It is a product of your wish to the Ginzuishou, it did not give you the Chibi-Usa that you know because it would have made the Neo-Queen Serenity you met sad and it is against the Ginzuishou's nature to cause a Child of the Moon to be unhappy.  So it compromised and it made you pregnant using the DNA of all the Children of the Moon.  Unfortunately since you where punished by the Council of Six your body is not old enough to have a child, so the Ginzuishou made this place.  Here your child will mature and when the time comes to have your child you will be brought here and you will go through your labor and when you are done you will be sent back with your child in your arms.  This is how it must be, again I am sorry that I could not help you."  Usagi felt someone press lips to her forehead, "Please be happy here, forget about those who betrayed you and remember those who have protected you and always been your friends, and those who wish to be your friends for who you are, not what you wield or what you have been.  I must go now daughter, please be happy."  The hand left her shoulder and the light was gone.  She opened her eyes to look into the endless darkness but she saw she had woken up and was still in her bed at CC.  She sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 'It's 5:00 I don't think I've ever been up this early', and thought about her dream, 'so the Chibi-Usa she new came from a different timeline which meant she was still alive'.  Then she remembered the rest, 'Oh my God I'm pregnant, I can't believe it how is that possible.'  She walked to the bathroom that was connected to her room and washed her hair, when she sat in front of her mirror she noticed something that hadn't happened since the Silver Millennium, her hair had turned white with silver highlights.  She shook her head and combed out her hair but left it down the ends coming to a stop at her ankles.  She walked down the stairs and into the dining room, she heard sound coming from the kitchen and walked in.  The blue haired one, 'Bulma' she thought, was preparing breakfast.  Usagi walked in and cleared her throat.

"Bulma-san, I was wondering if you could help me," she said in a quiet voice.  Bulma turned around and jumped when she saw whom it was.

"Umm, sure what can I do?"  She asked a little nervous because Usagi had been like a walking zombie the past four months and her hair was different, white with silver highlights.

"I was hoping you could cut my hair, it is a bit long, and I would like a change."

"Alright dear come sit on this stool," Bulma pulled out a stool.  "Just let me get a few things."  Usagi sat on the stool and put her hands in her lap.  Bulma came back with a towel and scissors, she wrapped the towel around her neck.  "So how short would you like it?"  Usagi took a deep shaky breath trying to get up the courage to cut her long hair, which she hadn't ever cut so it would be long enough to put in her customary odangos. 

"Could you cut it just below my shoulders, that seems like a good length."

"Are you sure about this your hair is very beautiful."  Bulma wanted to ask one more time before she actually cut the child's hair, Usagi didn't seem so sure.

"Yes I am positive, please cut it now."  Bulma took a rubber band of her wrist and tied Usagi's hair in a ponytail just below her shoulder blades.  Then she took her scissors and cut about an inch above the rubber band, when she had cut all the way through Usagi's hair fell around her face.  Then Bulma slowly evened it all out just below her shoulder.  When she finally finished it was an hour later.

"Well Usagi do you want to keep your extra ponytail hair or would you like me to throw it away."

"If you could throw it away please Bulma-san."

"Alright, but please call me Bulma."

"Ok."  Usagi took off the towel around her neck and shook it out, "Where's the broom so I can sweep this up Bulma."

"It's in the closet over there," she said pointing to a door by the fridge.  She walked over to the trash and threw away Usagi's ponytail.

"Arigato, Bulma."  Usagi walked over to the door and took out a broom and dustpan, then she started sweeping.  That's how Haruka found them, Bulma cooking breakfast and Usagi sweeping up.  Though at first she didn't recognize Usagi with her white and silver hair and it now cut so short.  The first thing she did when she recognized Usagi was run up behind her and threw her arms around Usagi, knocking the dustpan and all the hair on the floor.

"Koneko-chan you're all better, and what happened to your hair?"  Haruka asked.  Usagi put her hands on Haruka's arms returning the hug as best as she could.

"Ruka-chan if you squeeze any tighter I might burst." Usagi giggled like a little girl, "And my hair was like this after I woke up from a dream with my mother."  Haruka gasped in her ear still not wanting to let go of her Koneko incase this was just a dream.

"QueenSerenity!?Whatdidshesay?Howisshe?Areyouokay?Andwhydidyoucutyourhair?"  Haruka asked so quickly that Bulma didn't understand a word, but Usagi being used to it understood every word and laughed.

"Yes Queen Serenity, she said I should get over _their_ betrayal and remember I have good friends and that there are people who want to be my friend for who I am not what I wield or what I was.  She also said I am pregnant.  She is just fine, for being dead, and I cut my hair because I want to start my life over and no one said the Moon Princess had to ware her hair in odangos."  Usagi said this calmly knowing what was coming.

**"****WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ****THAT BAKA GOT YOU PREGNANT, BUT THAT MEANS HE RAPED YOU.  WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER REBORN.  AND YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO HAVE A BABY HOW IS YOUR BODY GOING TO HANDLE THAT.  HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY KONEKO," Haruka yelled this at Usagi who had been consumed by laughter.  Haruka's yelling brought every one into the kitchen at run.  What they saw was an angry Haruka fuming, a hysterical Usagi laughing, and a shocked Bulma staring.**

"What the hell is going on here?"  Yelled Vegeta who was very mad at having his training interrupted.

"I have absolutely no idea, Usagi said she was pregnant and Haruka just went off on a rant."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIME'S PREGNANT THAT BASTARED TOUCHED HER I WILL KICK HIS ASS WHEN WE GET BACK HE WILL WISH HE HAD NEVER EVEN SEEN THE HIME." (A/N: bet you can't guess who that was.) **Screamed Hotaru who was so angry you could see the outline of Sailor Saturn around her. **(A/N: You didn't think that it was her did you. ^_~)**

"Calm down Hotaru, that is not why I am pregnant.  I am pregnant because of my wish, since the Ginzuishou couldn't take Chibi-Usa from her mother it decided that it would make me pregnant using the DNA from all the past Children of the Moon.  Unfortunately since I was punished and am now younger the Ginzuishou had to make a special dream state so the child can develop and later I can have her and when I return she shall be in my arms.  So no need to worry."  Explained Usagi.

"Humph," grunted Vegeta turning around and going back to the Gravity Room.

"Vegeta get back here I just finished making breakfast, if you want any you better come back here."  Bulma shouted, Vegeta turned around and sat at the table.

"Well onna where is the food?"  Vegeta demanded, Bulma chose to ignore the comment but the outers all glared at him with their best 'say that again and we will kick your ass' glares.  Vegeta looked at the four girls staring at him and almost smiled, not that he would ever admit it but he had come to respect and even like them over the past four months **(A/N:** ***GASP*****)**.  He even felt like he knew Usagi from all the story's the other four girls had told about her.  He controlled his humor and glared at the girls.  "What do you four weak onna's want, you think you can intimidate the great Prince of All Saiyajins with a glare, ha you make me laugh."  Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stood up, it was a pretty funny sight since only Hotaru was smaller than him the rest were about the same size.

"Oh so the big bad Saiyajin wants to fight huh, you think you can take all of us on."  Said Haruka sarcastically.  Then Vegeta jumped at the four girls tackling them.  They rolled around on the floor until the girls had Vegeta pinned.  Then Hotaru started to tickle him mercilessly, Vegeta cracked up laughing as he pretended to try and get out of their grip.  Serena leaned towards Bulma and whispered.

"Do they do this often?"

"Every morning, they can't eat without their morning wrestling match." Bulma whispered back.  "Come help me set breakfast on the table."

**A/N:  Hello, thanks all of you who have read and reviewed my story so far.  I know that Vegeta is a little out of character but after you spend four months with those happy outer scouts they could crack anyone's shell.  Don't worry though he is only like that towards them, and later Usagi.  It is more like he is a father figure to them then anything else.  So no Vegeta won't be paired with Usagi, I think Vegeta and Bulma are a cute couple, even though Bulma is a whiny whore, doing Yamcha one minute and Vegeta the next, though later on I might write a fan fiction where they do. ^_^ Please tell me what you think; I am always open to ideas.  Sorry this one is a bit late and short, then again so far they have all been short.  ^_^* I am sorry this is a little late, I was going to submit it yesterday but with what happened and Fanfiction.net being down in honor of it.  Something I think is very cool.  My prayers go out to anybody who is connected to this and everyone else.  I have written a poem that will follow this Author's Notes.  Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**9-11-01**

**I wonder how it feels to look death in the eye**

**Did you see the plane?**

**Did you see the fire?**

**Did you see the tears in your families' eyes?**

**Did fear cloud your vision?**

**Or were they crystal clear**

**Did you hear the prayers made round the hour?**

**Did you hear your neighbor cry and rush to help the more injured**

**Or did you close your ears and run away scared**

**Will the dreams haunt forever**

**Or will you forget**

**Today heroes were born**

**Today cowards fell**

**Today I will remember with tears in my eyes**

**Today was the day America cried**

**Tomorrow the tears turn to zeal**

**Tomorrow we must begin to rebuild**

**Tomorrow we will punish who we find**

**Responsible for this day of horror**

**Tomorrow we will find out whether or not**

**Our president will crumble or stand**

**Families will crumble from death and despair**

**But people will unite to help those in need**

**                  America is united**

**          Those Bastards Will ****Pay**


	4. Recovery

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer:  I unfortunately do **_NOT_** own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  Though I wish I owned Gohan, he's so kawaii.

**A/N: Hello how is every one?  I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  Though if you didn't please let me know what I did wrong and any suggestions to make it better.  I enjoy flames as well as compliments.  I still have lots to learn and the only way to learn is if you criticize my work.  You could always throw in a few ideas with your review.  Thanks minna it would be very helpful.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Recovery**

As Usagi set the table the four girls stopped tickling Vegeta and looked at her with an arrangement of emotions in their eyes.  Michiru had a look of hopefulness in her usually confident green eyes, Setsuna had a look of concern in her continually changing eyes, one minute they were red the next a light purple and sometimes in between it all depended on the mood now they were a light purple of concern, Hotaru's violet eyes were showing relief, but Haruka's vivid blue eyes showed a barely controlled anger that appeared every time she looked at her young friend.  Then as one the four girls ran at Usagi and hugged her in one enormous group hug, Usagi disappearing under the pile of body's, her cry of surprise dampened by the body's and all four girls talking at once.

"WHOA!!  Girls one at a time you're all talking to fast.  I am all right I promise."  Over Hotaru's shoulder Vegeta saw a flash of despair on her face before a false hyper ness replaced it.  "Now what have you been doing while I wallowed in my self-pity," Usagi said with happiness in her voice.

"Veggie-chan is training us in the art of ki manipulation."  Said Hotaru ecstatically, "He's taught us to fly."  Her eyes sparkled when she said this.

"Really!!  Do you guys like it?  I know I did."

"Yeah Usagi it's lots of fun.  Flying through the air with the wind in your hair."  Hotaru giggled,  "So will you train with us, once you get better of course?"  A look of sorrow flashed through Usagi's eyes but was almost immediately covered up by that false happiness.

"No I think I may take a brake from training for a while, but maybe later ok Hotaru?"  She smiled softly and hugged Hotaru tight, "Don't worry I will just fine.  So none of you worry about me."

"Enough of this weak onna stuff I want breakfast," growled a hungry Vegeta.  He had decided to distract them all with his rudeness since they all looked like they were about to cry.  "You're all a bunch of weak onna's."

"Hey you guys breakfast is ready, Hotaru you go get Trunks and Chibi Trunks who is in the nursery."  Said Bulma, Hotaru blushed and nodded walking out of the room with a dazed look on her face.  Usagi just stared at the place Hotaru had been standing just a moment before.  'She loves this Trunks person, I wonder who he is?'  Usagi thought she tilted her head to the side and sighed, 'he better not hurt her though, I don't know if her fragile personality could handle that.'  The rest of the senshi helped Bulma set the table and bring out all the food.  By the time they finished Hotaru had come back with a baby in her arms and a tall lavender haired boy.  She gave the baby to Bulma and walked over to Usagi grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the lavender haired boy.

"Usagi this is Trunks Briefs, he's from the future.  Trunks this is Usagi Tsukino."  Hotaru smiled very broadly and looked at the two expectantly.  Usagi stuck out her hand and shook the now older boys hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mirai Trunks." 

"Likewise, I'm glad you woke up."  Trunks muttered a bit nervous.  

"Come on you guys it's time to eat."  Said Bulma.

Usagi sat in a clearing in the Black Forest; she had left soon after lunch to think about everything that happened.  She thought about all the pain and heartache she had suffered at her beloved's hands.  She thought of the betrayal by her inner senshi, how they had torn her heart to pieces.  She sat there crying over her lost innocence and her lost friends.  She sat against a rock with her knees up to her chin, she was crying so hard that she didn't notice the figure walk up behind her; she didn't see the hand reaching for her neck.  Though she did feel the hands when they grabbed her neck, she screamed and the hands tightened.

"Don't say one more word or I'll break your neck.  So my chibi princess you thought you could run away from me, well I have news for you nobody ever leaves me unless I am done with her.  And princess I am no where near done with you."  Said a menacing voice into her ear.  She stifled a scream when she realized who it was.  "That's right my Usako I have come back for you, and if you send any message to your pet Outers I will kill them all, and don't think I can't because my master has given me incredible power.  Once we get there I will have Mercury find a way to reverse this age thing.  So come along quietly."  She nodded her head and walked with Mamoru towards a rip in the dimension.  She started crying silently knowing that she was going back home and would be forced to do things she didn't want to.  Mamoru was about to step through the portal when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Let her go."  Said a voice Usagi didn't recognize, Mamoru turned around dragging Usagi with him.  There she saw the boy who had been on the lookout.  "Let her go now."

"So you think a puny boy can defeat me, ha I think not."  He mocked.  The boy just lifted a hand and shot a blast of energy at Mamoru, he let go of Usagi as he was knocked back into the rip.  He tried running back out of the rip but it closed itself.  The boy walked over to Usagi and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?  He didn't hurt you did he?"  The boy asked looking her over carefully noticing the bruise already forming on her neck.

"Yes I'm just fine thank you…"

"Gohan, my names Gohan.  Would you like me to take you back to CC now?"

"Thank you but I don't want to be any trouble.  I am sure I can make it back fine"

"I'm sure you can but Bulma-chan would kill me if I left you alone, and those frying pans hurt."  Gohan winced at the thought and Usagi giggled.

"Alright you can walk me back, I don't want to be the reason you get hit by a frying pan."  Usagi smiled and looked up at the slightly taller Gohan.  "You know I don't know if I'll ever get used to being this short again.  Oh well I guess I will eventually."

"Hey Usagi it isn't that bad being twelve, and you aren't that short."

"No for a twelve year old I'm not short but for an 18 year old I am!!"  Usagi yelled and Gohan recoiled feeling bad for making her mad, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just a little frustrated at being this young again."

"That's ok."  They continued walking Gohan telling her all about his friends and their adventures, she laughed and cried.  Then she told him all of the adventures she and her friends had had, he laughed with her and comforted her when she told the sad parts once more.  She left out the reason she and the outers came here though, she didn't think she should burden his innocent soul with her dark problems.  They walked into CC with Gohan telling her the time Krillan had tried to win Marron over with a nice white suit, she was laughing so hard she thought her ribs would bust.  Haruka watched them enter CC and smiled when she saw her Koneko-chan laughing again.  

"Thank kami-sama she is recovering."

**A/N:  Sorry this chapter is so short and so late but I had a major case of writers block.  Also school is a bit hard this year ^_^* so I may not come out with chapters on a regular bases.  I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story.  I love you all.**


	5. Miscalculation

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer:  I unfortunately do **_NOT_** own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  I still haven't gotten over it, but I'm in counseling so I **AM**getting help.

**A/N: Hello how is every one?  I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  Though if you didn't please let me know what I did wrong and any suggestions to make it better.  I enjoy compliments.  But keep those flames coming my heater is broke.  But seriously I still have lots to learn and the only way to learn is if you criticize my work.  You could always throw in a few ideas with your review.  Sorry these chapters have been so short and far between. **

**Chapter 5:**

Miscalculation 

Everyone was in a clearing in the forest having a picnic lunch.  Vegeta had his arms crossed scowling while he leaned against a tree.  Piccolo had his legs crossed floating in the air pretending to meditate, but everyone new he was listening to everything.  Bulma and Chi-Chi were placing all the food on a blanket while the girls played with Trunks.  Gohan and Mirai Trunks were bringing all the food from CC while Tien, Yamcha, Krillan, and Chaotsu went swimming in a pond.  Bulma had organized this picnic hoping that it would cheer up the Outers and Usagi because they had all become a bit homesick in the five months since Usagi had woken up.  Chi-chi and Bulma finished with the food and called everyone over; in a flash everyone was sitting down and scarfing food like there was no tomorrow.  After lunch Gohan and Usagi sat by the lake and talked while the rest of the group went swimming.  Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru sat on Vegeta's, Tien's, Yamcha's and Trunks shoulders while they played chicken.  As they laughed, well everyone except Vegeta, a scream tore through the woods, a scream very familiar to the Outers. 

Haruka jumped off of Vegeta's shoulders, "Usagi!!  I'm coming."  She ran like the wind to Usagi and Gohan.  As she got closer she saw Gohan holding a crying Usagi who was clutching at her stomach.  She screamed once more before collapsing into unconsciousness.  Haruka felt for her pulse and sighed with relief when she felt that it was strong and steady.  The rest of the Outers came running as Haruka picked Usagi up in her arms.  

"We have to get her back to CC, I don't know what's happening to her but we should get her into bed," Haruka brushes some hair out of Usagi's eyes as she talks.

Setsuna summons her time staff, once in her hands she opens a portal to CC and the Outers step through, "Gohan stay and tell the other's where we went."  Her voice trailed off as the portal closed,

Usagi was in the dream room that her mother had created for her.  She screamed as another contraction hit her, she was giving birth to her child and she was in excruciating pain, the stabbing pain in her stomach and back making her scream bloody Mary.   The dark room was filled with light and voices and her princess dress changed into a hospital like robe, though it did have a back.  The voices around her started to whisper as she screams in pain, then she feels cool hands her forehead, hands supporting her back and many calming voices whispering encouragements in her ears.  She takes a deep breath and listens to the voices guide her through, it took several hours but finally she heard the cry of a child.  In a flash the voices were gone and the room's lights dimmed enough that she could open her eyes.  She lay on the ground and panted trying to catch her breath; she was covered in sweat and still bleeding.  She opened her eyes slowly and saw the silhouette of her mother; her mother was holding a little girl in her arms.  

Usagi sat up and reached for her child, her mother gave her her daughter and said, "Here is your child, treat her well and remember you are well loved."  Her mother took a step back and disappeared.  Usagi looked at the baby in her arms and smiled.  The child, whom she had decided to name Aurora Serenity Tsukino, had ebony black hair with streaks of silver white and pink.  The child cooed and fell asleep, Usagi sighed a deep content sigh and wished to go home, a white light surrounded her and when she opened her eyes she recognized her room at CC.  By her bed napping in a chair was Haruka, lying on the floor with her head on Haruka's knees was Michiru, resting with her back to the bed and her chin on her chest was Setsuna and Lying on the floor with her head in Setsuna's lap was Hotaru.  Usagi nearly laughed at the scene but the red numbers on the clock stopped her, they read 3:00 am.  'Wow I sure have been gone along while.'  A soft cooing brought her back to the present, Aurora was waking up and it looked like she was hungry.  Usagi got out of bed as quietly as possible and walked to the door, she slowly opened it and shot outside.  She walked down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen, once there she went to the fridge and got out some milk, then she moved to the pantry were they had placed the baby stuff they had bought for when Usagi had her baby.  She got out a bottle and some formula; she balanced Aurora on one arm while she tried to put the milk in a pan to heat up.  She got off balance and was just about to drop the milk in favor of keeping a hold of Aurora when a hand grabbed the milk and placed a hand to the small of her back to balance her.  

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Gohan, I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

He shook his head, "No, Me and the rest of the guys have been waiting in the living room for you to wake up.  So why are you making formula?"  She looked at him in surprise realizing he hadn't seen Aurora yet.

"She turned around and lifted her arms, "Well it looks like we miscalculated, I had my daughter tonight instead of in four months."  She smiled slightly and lifted the blanket away from Aurora's face, "I've named her Aurora Serenity Tsukino."

Gohan smiled softly, "Wow she's really pretty, that name suits her really well.  Do you want some help?  If you sit down I'll make the formula."  He made shooing motions and started pouring milk into the pan.  Usagi smiled and sat down enjoying the quiet before the commotion she new would happen when everyone woke up.

When Haruka woke up that morning and felt an odd warmth on her long 14-year-old legs, she looked down and noticed Michiru's teal hair spread out on her legs.  She smiled and leaned down and kissed Michiru on the head.  Michiru murmured in her sleep and slowly woke up.  When she lifted her head she looked up to see a smiling Haruka, Michiru smiled back and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Hello Ruka and how did you sleep?"  Michiru asked as she slowly stretched and stood up.

Ruka yawned, "Well Michi my legs certainly stayed warm."  

Michi laughed then glanced at the bed, "Where's Usagi?"

"Oh don't worry about her she woke up a little while ago and went down stairs.  She was trying to be quiet and I didn't want to wake you up so I just let her go.  So you ready to go check on her?  We should let Setsuna and Firefly sleep," she pointed to the two who were still sleeping on the floor.  Michi giggled softly before nodding her head, she offered Ruka her hand and helped the love of her life out of the chair.  When they were standing Ruka made no move to pull her hand away so they stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes just holding hands.  They leaned in toward each other and their lips touched softly they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately.  They broke off with a gasp and giggled as one.

"Gosh I don't think I've ever giggled this much before, being young sure does make you silly.  So are you ready to face the world Michi or do you want another go."  Ruka wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.  

Michi blushed and sighed, "No we better check on Usa."  They grabbed each other's hands and walked out the door.  They walked down the stairs smiling at each other; they went to the kitchen to see if they could help Bulma and Chi-Chi cook breakfast for the masses.  What they found was Usagi holding a baby while Gohan made a bottle of formula.  

"Good morning Koneko and how are you this fine not-quite-light-out day?  And who might that be your holding?"  Asked Ruka.  

Usagi swallowed to gather her courage, "Well Ruka-chan this is Aurora Serenity Tsukino, she's my daughter."  She paused waiting for her reaction, hoping it wouldn't be to scream at her.

Then to her surprise Ruka smiled, "That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you."  Ruka paused, "But I didn't think she was supposed to born for another four months?"

"Well it seems that we miscalculated the months, the pregnancy started when I made my wish NOT when I had my dream."  Usagi blushed and looked down, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Ruka blessed her with a radiant smile, "I would be honored, do you think she will mind?"

"No I think she would love to be held by her Aunty Ruka."  Usagi handed Aurora over very carefully and Ruka held her close to her chest smiling softly as the child grabbed her shirt in its little fist.  

Michi walked over to see how Gohan was doing, "So how's that formula coming along?  You doing OK?  Need any help?"

He shook his head, "I think I'm fine, I'm almost done."  He pored the milk into the bottle with the formula and tested the finished product on his wrist.  He nodded and handed the bottle to Usagi, she took it and motioned them all to follow her into the study where she could sit down on a couch.  Ruka handed Aurora back to Usagi who sat down and started feeding Aurora; Gohan sat next to her on the couch watching her softly talk to the baby as she ate.  Ruka sat down on a chair and Michi sat down in her lap resting a head on Ruka's shoulder.  They slowly fell asleep happy that their princess was okay and that her child was safe.  On the couch Gohan and Usagi slowly fell asleep as Aurora finished eating then burped.  Usagi half asleep put the bottle on the table next to the couch and drew Aurora closure to her.  As Gohan fell into sleep his arm found its way around her waist and while Usagi fell asleep she leaned into him turning her back to his stomach and pulling her feet underneath her.  They all slept that way until Bulma called everyone to come eat breakfast.  Gohan and Usagi both realized their position at the same time and jumped away from each other with a blush.  Michi and Ruka walked to the kitchen with a laugh while Gohan and Usagi avoided each other's gazes as they to walked into the kitchen, Usagi preparing herself to answer a whole lot of questions.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who had to wait for this, it took me a while to think of some new ideas.  Please review, any comment is welcome be it good or flame.  Like I mentioned earlier my heater is broken and I could use a little warmth.  Ja ne ^__^**


	6. Happiness

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  Hold me while I cry.

A/N: Hey minna, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and if you don't tell me…I'll rip your fingers off and feed them to my dog.  ^_^ Just kidding, he he.  Well anyway please review and don't forget to stay calm and not attack the computer if it takes me a while to come out with another chapter.  I'm not the only one who does that right… right.  ^_^*  

**Chapter Six:**

**Happiness**

Ruka picked up little Aurora from her mother's sleeping arms and placed her in her lavender cradle, then she picked up Usagi and carried her to her bed.  Princess Haruka of the Planet Uranus looked down at the sight of her beautiful Princess smiling softly in her sleep and thanked the moon that she had finally found the peace she never knew in their old dimension.  Haruka sighed as she thought about the bad feelings the four Outers had been experiencing since Usagi had had her child a month ago, as the month had dragged on the feeling had become more intense and Haruka was considering asking their friends to train her incase the bad feelings turned into a threat.  Haruka tucked Usagi in and left the room quietly not wanting to wake up either child or mother.

Hotaru laughed as M. Trunks wrestled with the fish he was trying to catch.  

When he heard her laughter he looked up with mock hurt in his eyes, "Are you laughing at me Taru-Chan?"

Hotaru stopped laughing and looked into his eyes, "And what if I am, what are yougoing to do about it?"  She stood up and leaned close to him, "Will you try to hurt little ol' me?"  She laughed again, "I think not, you're to chicken."

Trunks looked at her then dropped the fish and tackled her, "How's that for being chicken?"   He asked with her pinned between his legs.  Hotaru blushed slightly at the position they were in and prayed that one day Trunks would see her as something other than a friend.  'I should just be happy with his friendship,' she thought.  Hotaru laughed at that, 'Yeah right.'  Trunks looked at her with the oddest look on his face as she laughed for apparently no reason.  "Are you OK Taru?  Why are you blushing?"

Taru laughed again, "Your body is making me hot."  She winked suggestively.

"Taru your crazy, and you need serious help."  

"I know I caught it from you.  So what do you say we catch us a fish," Taru flipped Trunks on his side before jumping up and walking to the waters edge.  She shed her long t-shirt to reveal a deep purple one piece, "Bet I can catch a fish before you."  With that she dove in and swam to the middle of the lake.  So caught up in her fun she didn't notice the figure blocking the sun, she didn't notice the blue energy ball heading straight for her, but Trunks did and he tried to warn her but it came to late.  The energy ball slammed into Hotaru parting the waters and throwing her body to the river bottom.  She screamed as the energy tore at her skin burning her and ripping at her skin.   As the energy dissipated the water poured over the screaming Hotaru.  

"**NOOO!!!!**"  Trunks screamed and flew into the water after Hotaru.  He emerged a couple of seconds later with Hotaru in his arms.  He flew her to the shore and placed her on the ground before checking her vitals.  He growled when he realized she wasn't breathing.  He corrected her position and started mouth to mouth.  He was interrupted by a small blast to his back; he powered up to super saiyan and continued to administer mouth to mouth.  Now all the Ki blast bounced harmlessly off his aura.  He almost gave up hope when Hotaru started breathing and coughed up all the water in her lungs and Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto ran into the clearing.

"So the little scouts have come to save the day.  You know you really look so adorable at that age," said the blue clad female floating above the water.  She was wearing a light blue mid-riff tank top, a light blue skirt with slits up to the thigh, a black belt, and light blue boots, her short blue hair was flying in every direction.  "So which one of you will battle me first, personally I don't care who I'll kick all of your ass's." 

            "What happened to you, Amy?  Why did you attack Hotaru?"  Asked Pluto.

"Don't call me that, Amy died a long time ago.  My name is Mercury, Goddess of Ice.  I have come to kill you four who prevent our Prince and Princess from living a happy life together."

Uranus stepped forward, "A happy life?  After what he did to her I would rather die than let him get his hands on her."

Mercury laughed, "I was hoping you'd say that."  She walked across the water towards the scouts, "You see I have been wanting to try my full powers out on a live target."  Mercury placed her hands in front of her, "Mercury Icicles."  Out of her hands came ten giant icicles heading straight for the Outers.  The three ducked and rolled to avoid getting impaled on one, but an icicle broke Pluto's arm as she rolled.  She held in her pain and stood up holding her arm carefully to her side.

"You know Mercury I really liked you before you turned into such a bitch," Pluto held out her good arm and summoned her garnet orb unattached to her staff since she was no longer time guardian.  "**Pluto Deadly Scream**."  A planet shaped energy ball came out of the end of her orb.  Mercury laughed and blew on the attack; it slowly stopped before reversing itself and heading back towards Pluto.  Pluto screamed as her own attack slammed into her throwing her against a tree.  Her scream was cut off as the pain forced her into unconsciousness and she transformed back into Setsuna.  

"Pluto!!!!!!!" screamed Hotaru as her friend collapsed onto the ground.  She struggled out of Trunks hold and staggered to her friend.  "Oh Pluto," she said as she placed Setsuna's head on her lap.  "How could she do such a thing to you?"  Hotaru pushed Setsuna's long green hair off her face as she cried.

"Well this is all very touching but there's a show I don't want to miss tonight so if we could hurry this up."  Hotaru stopped and slowly raised her eyes to Mercury's.  Neptune gasped when she saw that Hotaru's eyes had turned completely black.  Hotaru stood up slowly placing Pluto's head carefully on the ground.  Her eyes closed and an instant later stood a Saturn they hadn't seen since Pharaoh 90.

"Betrayer how dare injure my friend and show no remorse.  How **DARE** you."  Saturn placed her hands in front of her and a completely black glaive, from the top of the blade to the bottom of the staff, appeared in her hands.  

"Saturn don't!  You'll destroy the entire planet!"  Screamed Uranus.  She tried to grab Saturn's hand but a shield flared up around her.  

Saturn held her glaive above her head.  "**Death Reborn Revolution**."  Ribbons of energy shot out of her glaive wrapping Mercury tight and burning her where the ribbons touched her skin.  Saturn tugged on her glaive and dragged Mercury to her, "So how do **YOU** enjoy pain Betrayer."  Saturn whispered a word and the ribbons tightened around Mercury.  Mercury screamed in pain until a green sword severed the ribbons dropping Mercury to the ground.

A figure with green hair tied back in a high ponytail stood between Hotaru and Mercury, "I'll show you pain, Bitch."  The figure wore loose green pants with a black belt, a green tank top, and green boots.

"Ah so the next one comes.  Shall I show you the pain I showed this so called goddess?" asked Saturn as she recalled the ribbons to her staff.  

"Pain, you think you know what pain is?  I'll show you pain for I am Jupiter the Goddess of Lightning," said the one in green.

Uranus walked towards Jupiter, "So Goddess of Lightning can you really fight or do you have to relay on spells?  Do you think you can take on the Scout of Wind?  You never could before."

"You'll pay for mocking me like that," Jupiter said as she charged Uranus, fists flailing.  Uranus calmly blocked the punches and aimed a flying back kick at Jupiter's side.  It connected with a thud and Jupiter flew into a tree.

"You never could keep a level head during a fight.  That's why you will **never** surpass me.  You're to emotional," Uranus said with scorn as she pulled her sword out.  She swung it a couple of times as she walked to where Jupiter was standing up.  "You will never defeat the Outers, we are stronger, faster, smarter, and more loyal to our princess than you ever pretended to be."  Uranus placed the sword at Jupiter's neck, "Give me one reason not to kill you."

"Because you can't.  You Outers are still sailor scouts and loyal to the princess.  Loyal scouts aren't allowed to kill rouge scouts unless they attack the princess," Jupiter laughed.  "And we don't want to attack the princess just take her back to her prince's side."  Uranus swore and pressed the sword as close to Jupiter's throat as it would allow her to go.

Saturn spoke up, "We may not be able to kill you but I can send you to another dimension.  It will take weeks if not months to get back."  Saturn raised her glaive above her head as she began to speak bone-jarring words that no one could understand.  The ground shook and Mercury and Jupiter disappeared.  As soon as the two vanished Saturn turned back into Hotaru who collapsed.  Trunks ran over to Hotaru and picked her up off the ground.

"I'm going to take her back to the house," he said quietly.  The other two scouts nodded and walked over to Setsuna.  Uranus then picked her up off the ground and followed Trunks with Neptune close behind carrying Pluto's garnet orb.     


	7. Consequences

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. 

A/N: Hey minna, sorry it's been so long since the last chapter but I started a Andromeda fanfic and I wanted to get it settled before continuing with this one and then I went to NMMI, a college, for six months and was entirely to busy to update this story.    Any ways if you enjoy Andromeda you should check it out.  ^_^* Well now that I'm done with my shameless plug, on with the show!  But before you continue I would like to thank Trickster's-Lulaby and Spirt of Death for reminding me about this story.

**Chapter Seven:**

**Consequences**

Hotaru was on the edge of waking, she was at the point where you are aware of everything around you and everything you've dreamed.  She heard a voice in her ear murmuring saying her name occasionally and she wanted to answer but something was keeping her in the state between reality and dreams.  A stronger voice than the one in her ear started speaking and suddenly Hotaru opened her eyes to realize she was standing in a white room facing a twin of herself with black eyes.

"Hello Hotaru, I hope I haven't startled you," said the figure before her.  The figure was clad in a black long sleeved, turtleneck dress that covered her from chin to toes.  She was barefoot and in her hand she held a staff identical to her glaive but without a blade.  

"Who are you?  Where am I?"  Asked Hotaru as she peered around her.

"I am Saturn."  Hotaru jerked her head in surprise.

"What!?"

"Not what, who.  I am the mind of Saturn, just as you are the heart of Saturn."  As she spoke the white room became a field of flowers, black flowers. 

"What?  I don't understand you.  And where am I?" Hotaru asked confused.  

Saturn smiled, "You are in the center of my mind, Saturn's mind.  This is the only place I can still manifest a corporeal form in.  I am the mind of Saturn given form so that I can crown you ruler of Saturn."  She sighed softly,  "Let me explain something to you, something vital."

Saturn sat on the ground, placed her staff behind her, and folded her legs underneath her.  "Before you were summoned at the end of the Silver Millennium you were crown princess of Saturn.  You were to become the next ruler of your planet.  All of the crown princesses are given Sailor Scout powers to protect their planet, but when they are crowned ruler they loose their sailor scout powers and become one with their planet to be transformed into goddesses.  I'm here to give you access to the powers of your planet.  I am here to crown you the Goddess Queen of Saturn.  Once you are crowned you will become one with Saturn, you will, in a sense, become Saturn."  Saturn looked up at Hotaru.

"Why are you offering this to me now?  Why not when we were fighting against enemies that killed us?"  
            "Before you could fight your enemy, now because of the influence from the Sun the Inner scouts have stolen their planet's powers by force.  They plan to kill the Outers and capture the Empress for the Sun.  You are not allowed to kill them as honorable scouts because of the laws created by Selenity the First to prevent petty fights from breaking out between heirs.  If I make you queen you will no longer be a scout but a goddess and with this new title will come not only new powers but also new responsibilities.  But I warn you, once you have accepted the crown you cannot put it down again."  

Hotaru looked down at her toes as she thought about what to do.  She could help protect this Empress but only at the cost of her free life.  "Who is this Empress?  Why is she so important?"

Saturn held out a hand and a picture of Usagi formed there, "This is the one who could become the Empress of the Moon.  She will be offered the same choice as I am giving you."  She closed her hand and the picture disappeared.  "You must make this choice now."

Hotaru straightened and said with confidence she did not feel, "I will take what you offer, I promised to protect my princess and I will keep that promise."

Saturn nodded and stood, grabbing her staff as she stood; "Now we will begin the ceremony.  You must kneel before me."  Hotaru went down on one knee, as she did so the pajama shirt she had been wearing changed to the sailor fuku she had worn when she had battled Pharaoh 90.  Saturn placed her right hand on top of Hotaru's head, "Do you, Hotaru, promise to rule with and for the planet Saturn justly.  Do you promise to bring no shame to the crown of Saturn and will you protect Saturn above all but the Empress of the Moon.  Do you swear to protect the Empress with not only your life but if necessary your death.  And finally do you promise to do all in your power to bring back life to the planet Saturn?"

Hotaru paused before answering, "Yes I, Hotaru, promise to abide by the conditions set forth by the planet Saturn and accept the crown and all the responsibilities that come with it."

Saturn knelt before Hotaru and placed her staff at Hotaru's feet, "The planet recognizes the rights of Hotaru as Goddess Queen of Saturn."  Saturn kissed Hotaru on her brow and Hotaru felt a burning sensation and then an unfamiliar weight on her forehead.  Hotaru touched the place where Saturn had kissed; there was a strange, hard bump. "Now stand and be welcomed by your planet."

Hotaru stood, "What is this?"

"The jewel now on your forehead is a mark of your office as queen.  It is a bloodstone.  It signifies the blood the royalty of the nine planets shed in the past for the peace of their people and represents the blood they will shed in the future.  Your foremother died, as did the foremothers of the other nine planets, when they defeated the Children of the Sun and freed the enslaved people of the Solar System.  From that day foreword every queen has worn the bloodstone on her forehead."

"Can I make it less obvious?  Move it somewhere else?  Remove it altogether?"

"Yes you can move it from your forehead when you are not acting as a representative of the planet Saturn.  But you must keep it next to your skin, because now that you are queen you are linked to the planet.  If you remove the means of that link you would become weak and slow until the stone is once again placed on your forehead.  Might I suggest a necklace, it is the traditional method used."  Saturn straightened and smoothed her hands over her dress, "I must return you to reality, for I have held you in limbo as long as I dare.  Remember to be wary of the man bearing a sun on his neck.  Remember the consequences of one-sided love as you remember how the Silver Millennium fell the first time.  Remember that when the princess fell in love she gave up everything for her love and caused the events that led to the summoning of Sailor Saturn and the destruction of the civilizations on the nine planets and the Moon.  Now I must return you with these parting words.  Be careful who you give your heart to for the heart of the queen is the heart of her planet and people.  Make sure you choose a noble soul to protect your heart."  Saturn placed a finger on the bloodstone imbedded in Hotaru's forehead and Hotaru was once again aware of the whispering in her ear.

The voice was deep and slightly fuzzy as it spoke to her softly.  Occasionally she caught her name among a jumble of indistinguishable other words, words that weren't as important as the voice.  Hotaru was very suddenly thrust from her limbo state into a very real state where she could feel her energy-deprived body groan.  She was aware of someone holding her hand and stroking it softly.  Hotaru opened her eyes to see Trunks by her bed, holding her hand, and telling him all about little Aurora and how she seemed to enjoy chewing on Vegeta's clothes.

"Trunks, where am I?"  Hotaru asked softly, her voice raspy with sleep.

"You're at CC.  We brought you home after your battle with Mercury; you've been unconscious for three days," Trunks explained.  He slowly let go of her hand and stood up to leave before saying, "Usagi said you should rest again once you woke up so I'll leave you be."  Though Hotaru wanted to feel Trunk's hands in hers she let him go.  Once he had left the room she reached up to feel her forehead and felt only smooth skin.  She frowned before she remembered to check around her neck and sighed in relief when she found the silver necklace with her bloodstone.  She smiled and laid her head back on the pillow before letting a dreamless sleep take her away.          


	8. Balance

A Rainy Day

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or Tamora Pierce from whom I got the names of the Council. 

A/N: Hey minna, sorry it's been so long since the last chapter!  I am very, very sorry and nothing I can say is good enough.  I always said I wouldn't be a cliffhanger writer.   Looks like I suck.  Well I just want to keep this short, but before you continue I would like to thank Trickster's-Lulaby and Spirt of Death for reminding me about this story.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Balance**

Setsuna was sitting at the top of a tree in the middle of the forest.  She was looking at the stars, or more specifically she was looking for her planet.  When Hotaru had woken up yesterday she had explained her transformation to everyone.  She had shown everyone her bloodstone as proof, not that the scouts hadn't believed her but the Z-fighters had needed some convincing.  The whole thing had gotten her thinking; she was the only scout who really remembered what life had been like before the attack on the moon.  As the Guardian of Time she had knowledge of the past that none of the other scouts had.  

She knew what the true consequences of becoming a goddess were.  She remembered what was sacrificed to become a Goddess.  She knew that once all of the Outers had become goddess, then Usagi would become Empress but there hadn't been an Empress of the Stars since the last Empress had founded the Silver Empire over twenty millennia ago.  There hadn't been a need for one.  Setsuna sighed and closed her eyes. 

"Why must I be the only one?  Why can't I tell them?"  She asked the stars.  But the stars had long since refused to answer her pointless questions.  Setsuna knew why she couldn't tell anyone, they had to make the decision to become Goddesses and anything that might dissuade them from accepting that responsibility couldn't be brought to light.  If they didn't then Usagi would be captured and her power would be harnessed by the Sun prince.

"Damn it.  It isn't fair."  Setsuna stood on the branch, balancing easily.  She clenched her fists at her side and screamed to the stars.  "Do you hear me?!  It isn't far!!"

"I too have screamed at the stars.  Life is unfair.  But then you knew that before today."  Setsuna looked down in surprise.  Standing underneath her tree was a man with white hair staring straight ahead.

"Who are you?"  Setsuna flipped out of the tree landing on her feet.  The man looked at her and she took a step back in fear.  "What are you doing here?  You're imprisoned."

The man's black eyes glowed gold for a moment, "You should know that I am not bound by mortal constraints I can travel through time as I wish."

"You were stripped of your powers by the Council and sealed in the Gate of Time.  How did you get out, Chronis?"

"I walked out.  It seems the balance is shifting."  Chronis grabbed her by the throat.  "I want my powers back.  I want my staff."

"I don't have your staff, Chronis, the Council does."

Chronis gripped her throat till she couldn't breathe, "What!"  Chronis slammed her against the tree.  "What did you do to loose my staff?"  He released her throat enough to allow her to gasp out an answer.

"It is MY staff now.  I am the Guardian of Time not you.  You lost the privilege when you…"  Chronis squeezed her throat.

"Shut up.  I don't care what you think you know.  I was the first and I will be the last."  He looked over his shoulder and snarled showing sharp fangs.  "You and I will meet again.  Do not expect to leave the encounter alive."  Chronis slammed her against the tree before dropping her and disappearing.  Setsuna gasped and massaged her throat.  She was on the verge of passing out when she saw Haruka and Michiru running towards her.

"Setsuna!"  Yelled Ruka reaching her first.  "Are you all right?"  Setsuna stood up using the tree for help.  She had to bend over gasping before she could answer.

"I'll be fine."  She said in a whisper.

Michi put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, "What happened?"

Setsuna grimaced when she tried to walk, her entire back and her legs were aching. "An old acquaintance was paying me a visit."

"Who was it?"  exclaimed Ruka.

"The man I received my Guardian powers from.  He seems to want his staff back." Setsuna grimaced as she continued to walk towards CC.

"Ruka she's hurt!"

Setsuna waved away Ruka's helping hand, "It's not that bad."  She took another step and collapsed to one knee.  "Or maybe it is."  Ruka picked Setsuna up carefully in her arms.

"Hold on I'll get us there in a snap."  Ruka breathed in slowly before running towards CC.  She ran as fast and as smooth as the wind.  They reached CC quickly and Ruka took Setsuna to the medical room that Bulma had set up at CC.  Ruka set Setsuna on the table gently.  "So what did you mean this man wants his staff back?  I thought it was your staff?"

Setsuna sighed, "It is mine now, but he was the first Guardian of Time and he vows to be the last."  She was going to say more but Bulma walked in, having been alerted that someone had entered the medical room.

"So, what's wrong?"

Ruka started to say, "She was…"  But Setsuna interrupted her.  "I fell out of a tree while I was admiring the stars."

"All right remove your shirt and let me take look."  Setsuna removed her shirt gingerly to reveal her back.  It was one giant bruise, starting at the base of her neck and disappearing down her pants.  "You better take the pants off as well."  Bulma pressed a button on the wall that locked all of the doors into room.  Setsuna removed her pants as gingerly as she ha removed her shirt.  The back of her legs were as bad as her back.  "That must have been some fall."  Setsuna blushed at the obvious doubt in Bulma's voice.  "I have just the thing to relieve the pain and speed the healing."  She walked over to a large cabinet on the wall.  She took out a small green bottle.  "Lay on your stomach and I'll rub this salve into the bruises."  Setsuna lay down on the table.  "If you don't mind I'll have Ruka help me?"

"We've died together I think I can take her rubbing some salve into my back."  Bulma uncorked the bottle and dripped the salve onto Setsuna's back and legs.  Together Bulma and Ruka rubbed the salve in gently.  Setsuna bit her lip as the salve went from cool to hot.  "It feels very nice."

"In about five minutes it's going to get much hotter so be prepared."

  The two finished with their ministrations and stepped back.  

"We're done, but I want you to stay on your stomach until the next stage of the medicine takes affect."  Setsuna nodded.  They waited in silence until Setsuna gasped at the heat.

"It certainly is hot."  Setsuna said as she bit her lip to keep from groaning.  

"I haven't been able to come up with a salve that isn't painful.  Sorry."

"No it's fine.  It's cooling off now anyway."

"Good.  I'll leave you two now, but if you experience any major pain come find me and I'll apply some more salve."

"Thank you, Bulma."  Bulma snorted and waked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me about the man who did this to you?"  

"I don't know if I should.  I need to talk to Dende before I say anything."  Setsuna stood up and grabbed her clothes.

"Why Dende?"

"Because he's the only connection I have to the Council in this dimension."  She eased her clothes back on with a wince.

"All right, but you can't fly there yourself.  Not while you're still hurt.  Let me fly you there.  I won't interfere and I won't eavesdrop."

Setsuna nodded, "OK."  Ruka picked Setsuna up in her arms and walked outside.  

"Are you sure you want to talk to the Council again so soon after they punished you?"

"Positive."  Ruka sighed softly before taking off for the Lookout.  They reached it quickly and found Dende waiting for them.

"I sensed you coming." He said in explanation.  "Why are you here?"

Ruka set Setsuna on her feet and stepped back, "I'll be waiting in the garden."  She walked towards the back of the Lookout where Dende kept a garden.

"I need to talk to the Council."

"That's impossible.  You're not allowed at any meetings until you rejoin us as a Guardian."

"Chronis is back.  He came to see me today."  She rubbed her throat where a bruise was already forming.  "He left me this gift."

"That's…"  He searched for the right words.

"Impossible.  He told me the balance was shifting.  I need to talk to the Council.  You can take me there or I can force my way in."

"You couldn't do that.  You're not strong enough any more."

"I'm not but Pluto is."                                       

"You would throw things even more out of balance by becoming a Goddess before your time."

"I would do anything to protect my friends, anything."

Dende sighed, "Very well, I will take you to them.  Follow me."  He led her into the building and then to a room covered in mirrors.  He griped his staff with both hands and slammed it on the mirror floor.  The opening they had entered through was covered by a mirror.  Dende began chanting in an ancient language that shook the mirrors.  Slowly one of the mirrors began to ripple like a pond.  Dende gestured for Setsuna to go through the mirror, "Enter if that is your choice."  Setsuna walked slowly through the mirror without looking back and Dende walked in after her.

Setsuna walked on nothing as she worked her way through nothing.  The way to Council if you were not a Guardian was guarded by three tests.  The first was a Test of Trust; she had to walk through an area of nothingness and trust she would make it to the other side unscathed.  The area was bright light that had no form or structure.  She felt no fear as she walked forward and she could feel the area around her start to solidify.  She smiled as she watched a garden form around her, "After living in the Mists of Time I am used to nothingness."  She waked along the path in front of her and prepared herself for the Test of Courage.  She quickly came to a canyon so wide you could barely see the other side.  She laughed, took several steps back and ran straight towards the cliff.  She leaped as she came to the edge and the cliff moved closer together.  It moved just close enough that she could grab the edge of the cliff on her way down.  She pulled herself up with a grunt, "You could have moved it a little closer you know."  She got on her feet and continued walking.

The last test was a Test of Conviction.  She would have to a seemingly impossible task to reach her goal and prove her conviction.  "If you could hurry up the last task it would be much appreciated."  In response an inferno of fire roared to life in front of her.  Setsuna squinted at the bright light and smiled when she saw the group of five at the center of the inferno, each one held a staff except for one who held two.  "A little overboard don't you think?"

The tallest man, the only one with two staffs, laughed, "No, it is necessary."

Setsuna shrugged, "Whatever."  And walked straight into the fire.  She could feel heat but it was actually very pleasant, not unlike sunbathing.  She walked to the center of the inferno and stopped when she was toe-to-toe with the tallest figure.

"Hello, Balim.  It's always pleasure to see you."  She said calmly as flame roared around her.

"I wish I could say the same about you.  Why have you defied our judgment and come here?"  Balim asked, his red eyes flashing in anger.

"I have come through the Tests unscathed.  I have earned the right to state my case."

The flames around her flared.  "The Tests are not an accurate telling.  You were a Guardian and thus knew the rules involving the Tests."

"It's not my fault the Tests were not created to task a Guardian.  If you recall I am not an original member of the Council.  If you would banish the flames and stop being childish."

He blinked and the flames disappeared.  "You forget that there is one more obstacle.  A Guardian must endorse your claim."  He motioned towards the other four standing behind him. 

Setsuna looked at her fellow Guardians.  Balim was a strong dark skinned man with hair of fire.  His eyes were red and he held a staff of fire and her metal staff of time.  The tallest woman was pale skinned and had hair of water.  Her eyes were the darkest blue and she held a staff of ice.  Dende was there of course and holding his staff of wood.  A short man stood beside Dende and was dark skinned with hair of air.  His eyes were the clearest amber and he held a staff of hardened clouds.  The last woman was ethereal.  Her skin was pale but it seemed to glow with an inner light and her hair was made of stars.  Her eyes were white and she held a staff of ether, the element of the stars.

Dende stepped forward, "I will endorse her claim and support her right to address the **whole** Council."

Balim glared at Dende, "Very well, shall we be seated." The other four nodded.  "I Balim, Guardian of Fire and Acting Leader of the Council of Six bring this session to order.  I ask for the rest of the Council to accept my invitation to join the session."  He slammed his flame staff on the ground and a chair appeared behind him in a blaze of fire.

The tall woman with water hair spoke next, "I Fianola, Guardian of Water, accept the invitation."  She slammed her own staff on the ground and her chair appeared in a cascade of water. 

Dende said, "I Dende, Guardian of Earth, accept the invitation."  He slammed his staff on the ground and his chair erupted from the earth.

The short man with air hair spoke, "I Kaddar, Guardian of Air, accept the invitation."  He slammed hi staff on the ground and his chair appeared in a tornado of air.

The tall thin woman with hair of stars said, "I Hoshi, Guardian of Ether, accept the invitation."  She slammed her staff on the ground and her chair appeared in a bright light, like a supernova.

Balim slammed his staff on the ground one last time and a deep purple mist surrounded his chair.  When the mist retreated the Gate of Time was impressed on the base of the chair.

"Well there's no question about who is acting as Guardian of Time."

"Someone was needed and I volunteered."

"Of that I have no doubt, Balim."

Balim sneered at Setsuna before addressing the Council, "If you would be seated we can begin this."  The Council sat as one and Balim gestured to Dende.  "You sponsored her you may conduct this session."

Dende bowed his head to Balim, "Thank you for the honor.  Setsuna, you have endured the Three Tests of Will and thus have earned the right to speak."  Dende gestured his staff towards her.

"Thank you, Guardian of Earth, for this privilege.  Today I was approached by Chronis."  Fianola and Hoshi looked at each other in shock before Fianola turned to Setsuna.

"You are sure it was Chronis and not a dark servant using his image?"

"Yes, a dark servant could not have left such marks on me," Setsuna gestured to her neck and Hoshi stood to look at them closer.  "He told me that he wanted his staff back and expressed his anger at my loosing the staff.  He told me that the balance was shifting and tat he would be the last Guardian of Time as he was the first.  Two of my friends surprised him and he left rather than face all three of us, but before he left h told me h would be back for his staff and that I would not survive the encounter."

Hoshi reached a hand towards Setsuna's neck and asked, "May I touch your bruises?  It will not hurt."  Setsuna nodded her ascent and Hoshi touched soft fingers to her neck.  "These were indeed inflicted by Chronis.  He is free, it is as we feared.  The balance is shifting and we are on the loosing side.  We must return her staff and her powers to her or all is lost."

Balim stood up in rage, "No!  She broke our laws and she must be punished."

Hoshi shrugged, "We can prevent her from entering her Gate of Time and from changing dimensions but she will need the extra power her staff will give her.  It is the only way to restore as much of the balance as we can.  We created the imbalance that allowed Chronis to escape by removing one of the Guardians the only way to restore the balance is to return her staff and her powers."

"It will not restore the balance completely."  Grumbled Balim.

Fianola smiled softly, "No only returning Chronis to his prison will do that.  And only a Guardian of Time can do that.   Only a true Guardian of Time.  The strings of time do not trust any but their true Guardian and you are not their Guardian.  Only Setsuna has that honor.  You must return her staff."

Balim frowned before tossing her the staff of time.  Setsuna grabbed it out of the air and gripped it with both hands.  As soon as she had it in both hands the staff began to glow and Setsuna glowed with it.  A black mist surrounded the fire chair and moved to a position next Hoshi's chair.  When the mist dissipated a chair of metal stood in its place.

"Setsuna, Guardian of Time, take your rightful seat at the Council of Six."  Hoshi and Balim took their seats before Setsuna walked to her own seat and sat down.  

"Well now that the dramatics are over with I have some friends to get back to.  Oh, the reason I came here was to ask for the Councils permission to tell them about Chronis.  They will most likely be fighting him as well and it is only right that they know who they are fighting."

"Oh very well.  But tell them only what is necessary."

Setsuna smiled and slammed her staff on the ground.  Her chair disappeared and so did she.  

"She always did know how to make an exit."

"Oh shut up, Kaddar."

Kaddar smirked before disappearing himself.


End file.
